


the choices you make (they bewilder me sometimes)

by itsreallylizzy



Series: ten things i hate about you [2]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M, just some happy, love being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: Danny made a mistake, it's not like Rusty hasn't made any before but he can't help judging.





	the choices you make (they bewilder me sometimes)

_ And the way you cut your hair _

“You hate it.” 

Rusty sighed. “I don’t know what you where going for but that is, that should not have been it.” 

Danny looked at himself in the mirror and made a sad attempted to fix his hair.

“Where did you even go to get it done Danny?” Rusty couldn’t stop staring at Danny’s uneven haircut. “Listen I’ve made some bad hair choices but this? This takes the prize.”

“It was a salon,” Danny paused, looking for the right words. “Where people, studying the trade of hairdressing, can practice their skills before opening their own place.”

“You went to a school to get your haircut.” Rusty deadpanned. 

“The girl I was talking to was really nice.” Danny offered.

“Come on Danny, that’s a lame excuse even for you.” Rusty said, reaching out to touch Danny's hair. “At least hair grows back right.” 

“Takes a while though,” Danny grumbled.

“Should’ve thought of that before you let the girl cut your hair.”

 


End file.
